Role Models
by badly-knitted
Summary: Two conversations between Carol and Bikky. Set early in the manga and a few years after Like Like Love. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Role Models

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Bikky, Carol

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Early in the manga and a few years after Like Like Love.

 **Summary:** Two conversations between Carol and Bikky.

 **Word Count:** 681

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Carol/Bikky, You get your bad habits from Dee and your good ones from Ryo,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"You know, I kinda envy you." Carol is laying on her back on Bikky's bed, her head hanging off the end and her hair almost trailing on the floor. They're supposed to be doing homework, or Bikky is because Carol's already finished hers, but he looks up at her curiously.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, you sort of have two parents now." For a long time, both of them only had their dads, but now they're gone and Bikky lives with Ryo while Carol lives with her aunt, who strictly speaking isn't really her aunt but used to be her dad's girlfriend.

"How d'you work that out?" Carol is older than Bikky, and smarter in a knowing school things way, and the things she says often confuse him.

"You know. Ryo's like your mom or something and Dee's your dad."

"No way!" Bikky looks horrified at the thought. "Ryo's like my dad and mom all in one person. Dee's just the vermin we can't get rid of. Like a giant cockroach!"

Carol giggles, rolling onto her stomach and propping her chin on her hands. "I know you like Dee really, you just don't want to admit it. He is pretty great. Maybe you're right though, he's not really dad material, he's more like the cool uncle who lets you get away with stuff and bribes you to keep quiet about it."

Bikky shrugs. He's scored s fair amount of money off the perv over the past couple of years. "I guess he has his uses."

"Uh huh!" Carol agrees. "But they're still your role models, the people you look up to and learn from, the people who are helping to shape the man you'll grow up to be." She stares at Bikky, tilting her head in thought.

"What now? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, silly!" She throws a nearby cushion at him and he catches it, tossing it back at her but missing. Normally he wouldn't, but he doesn't have a good angle from where he's sprawled face down on the mat, schoolbooks open in front of him.

"So what's the look for then?"

"Just wondering what you'll be like when you grow up."

"Stick around long enough and you'll find out," Bikky grins before turning his attention back to his homework. Ryo will kill him if he doesn't get it finished before dinner.

.

OoOoO

.

Years later, Carol and Bikky have been married for six months and he's lounging on the sofa with his feet up, reading the paper while she cooks dinner. She could use some help so she snatches the paper off him and shoves his feet onto the floor. "Come on, lazybones, give me a hand in the kitchen or you'll be sleeping on that sofa tonight."

"Aw, Carol! Training was really tough today! I ache all over!"

"Then lying around will just make you stiffen up; you need to keep moving. You're as bad as Dee!"

"You take that back!" Bikky says, leaping to his feet.

"Will not! You got your good habits from Ryo and your bad ones from Dee, like you're a mix of both of them," she teases.

"I'm nothing like Dee!"

"You wish! You're as lazy as he is, always sprawled on the sofa letting someone else do all the cooking, taking advantage of me every chance you get, just like Dee does with Ryo…"

Bikky acts offended, but Carol can tell he's just pretending. "Why'd you marry me then?"

"Because your good points outweigh the bad. He might not be your birth father, but you're Ryo's son in every way that counts. Just like him you're kind, caring, generous, and thoughtful, and if you weren't so lazy you'd be perfect."

"You wouldn't want me to be too perfect though," Bikky teases, "because then you wouldn't have anything to complain about. Let me wash up and then I'll give you a hand with dinner." Bikky swoops down for a quick kiss and then vanishes into the bathroom, leaving Carol smiling. Between Ryo's influence and Dee's, Bikky didn't turn out bad at all!

.

The End


End file.
